Hunter of Rome
by ShadowEater666
Summary: Harry isn't only a Wizard he's also a Roman Half-Blood. He is the son of James Potter and Diana Roman Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, and the Moon. Response to Samuel Duchesne's Roman Half-blood Harry Potter and Percy Jackson challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Summary: Harry isn't only a Wizard he's also a Roman Half-Blood. He is the son of James Potter and Diana Roman Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, and the Moon. Response to Samuel Duchesne's Roman Half-blood Harry Potter and Percy Jackson challenge.

Challenge rules and information below.

**Requirements:**

- One of Harry's parents is a Roman God, which one, major one or minor one is up to you. (In my opinion, I think he could be Jupiter's Son because of his lightning bolt scar or maybe Neptune's because of his emerald green eyes.)

- Harry's mortal parent survive Voldemort's visit to Godric's Hollow in Halloween 1981.

- Harry is still a wizard even if he's a demigod.

- Magic can affect a monster, but if it's not a potentially deadly spell, it's not very effective. Indirect attacks can work but the more a monster is big and dangerous, the more magic resistant it is.

- Hogwarts Grounds and Hogsmeade are both warded against the monsters that hunt the demigods. The only exceptions are Hagrid's pets in the Forbidden Forest.

- Harry must become an animagus at some point in the story. I simply love that ability.

- Harry being cheeky with the gods like giving them nicknames, stuff like that and not getting punished because it's like a breath of fresh air for the most laidback gods to be treated like something normal.

**Forbidden:**

-Harry's mortal parent dying.

- M/M relationships. (I have nothing against it, but I don't read it.)

- Harry is not to go to the Dursleys, for once I would like to see him have a somewhat happy childhood with his mortal parent.

- Dark Lord/evil Dumbledore. Seriously, the guy is a manipulative, yes, but he's not evil. He's got morals.

- Harry siding with Kronos.

**Optional:**

- Sirius is free and is part of the family as ''Uncle Padfoot'' (Accepted)

- Harry's having mortals' younger siblings, maybe a Greek demigod younger sibling? (Accepted)

- Remus involved in the family as ''Uncle Moony''. (Accepted)

- Peter not a traitor and involved in the family as ''Uncle Wormy'' (Nope not happening ever he deserves a trip through the veil in my opinion)

Prologue

James Potter couldn't believe that Voldemort hadn't killed him. He also knew now that despite his and Lily's hope that the prophecy was false it was now proven true with Harry having survived. He was also struck with grief at the loss of his wife though. However he wouldn't let his grief stop him from raising their son, he'd even be sure to make sure his son learned archery like Lily had wanted to teach him. Though James would probably have to find Harry a teacher for that since he was no good at it himself.

His best friend Sirius tapping him on the shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. "James we can't stay here. We need to get you and Harry somewhere safe incase any of old snake faces death eaters decide to show up." James sighed and nodded before standing up and picking up Harry to leave with Sirius.

No one noticed that a Woman with Auburn hair held up in a bun and silver eyes was watching from a short distance away. She was wearing a long gossamer dress and was very attractive. If anyone were to look closely at this woman they would striking resemblance between her and the recently deceased Lily Potter nee Evans. The reason for this was that Lily Potter was in truth a mortal aspect of this woman. This Woman was Diana the Goddess of the Moon and the Roman aspect of Artemis.

She smiled sadly as she watched her mortal counterpart's husband and son leave the ruins of the Potter home at Godric's Hollow. She knew her son's life wouldn't be easy as a Demigod and with a prophecy over his head it would be all the more difficult. Unfortunately her brother Apollo the god of Prophecies had confirmed that it indeed was true.

"You will be strong my son that I know. Both magically and as a demigod. I will make sure you get to Camp Jupiter when the time is right. You shall be the first Hunter of the Roman Legion." With that said she left to return to her duties. She would return to inform James of the truth in the near future. Her son would get the best training available not only in the magical world but the Demigod world as well. The fact Roman Demigods were hard wired for Latin would just make Harry all the better at using the Latin spells that Wizards used.


End file.
